Middle Late Game Guide
At this point of game, you basically need to max out 6 pets (Mini Knight, MIni Warrior, Mechanic, Ghost, Oink Oink and Mini Manager) My Stats Below is my stats of accessories for reference: Critical Rate + 5% Critical damage + 47% + 49% = + 96% Sales Price + 46% + 41% + 37% = + 124% Dragon potion increase Effect + 43% + 35% = +78% Damage + 39% + 37% = + 76% Dragon potion cooldown - 6secs Recovery per second + 28% HP increase + 462 + 419 = + 881 (I feel that this is the only bad stats that got from accessories, HP% would be nice though) Stage 1 - 1000 Pet Combination (farming): Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Knight (All Maxed) Pet combination (Item Selling): Mini Warrior, Knight/Mechanic, Oink-Oink (All Maxed) In this stage, you wil be a little busy as your bag will fill up pretty quickily, so i suggest using Mini Knight (boost initial damage), Mini Warrior (further boost in both HP and damage for early stage), Oink Oink (To boost item settling price). So which item to sell? You can refer to the "Upgrade" Tab to know which item that you need next, or just simply sell the first 3 items (occassionally sell the cloth) when your bag is going to be full, when your blue diamond and bone hits 2k +, you can consider selling them once to free some more slots in your bag. Also, at this stage, you would want to focus on upgrading your bag capacity so that you will not be too busy seling items and the boost from mini knight and mini warrior would bring you quite far (of course with the help of the accessories), though it is advisable to occasionally upgrade your damage and HP. Stage 1001 - beyond Pet Combination (farming): Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Ghost (All Maxed) Pet combination (Item Selling): Mini Warrior, Mechanic/Ghost, Oink-Oink (All Maxed) At this stage, your bag size is pretty big and you will not sell your items as often, so I suggest changing Oink Oink to Mechanic (for more damage as the critical damage is real deal when it comes to stage progression), another point to note is that when your base damage reaches 30000, you should change Mini Knight to Ghost as ghost is a percentage based pet, when your stats progresses through stages, it actually benefits you whereas Mini knight is a static boost pet which do not give any extra benefits as you progress through stages. Overnight farming/ AFK farming Pet Combination: Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Mini Manager (All Maxed) I used to think that this strategy is not very possible due to the game design (where the knight stops attacking when the bag is full), but when I realised the existence of Mini Manager and thanks to the guidance of DragonSlayerDotd, thanks alot bro! I realised it is possible to do overnight farming, this is the rationale behind it. Let's say the monsters that you are hitting can be killed within seconds, and your HP/HP regen is sufficient to keep you alive, each stage's duration is around 40 seconds, which mean you would have passed 90 stages per hour letting your knight and assistant to do their job, each stage provides 400 items, which means 36k items per hour. If you have a 36k bag size and a maxed mini assistant, you would be able to move forward steadily for 6 hours, both stage progression and items collection. For this, your pet selection should be Mini Warrior, Mechanic and Mini Manager, when you return to your game (or wake up from your sleep), change mechanic to oink oink and sell the items (DO NOT CHANGE MINI MANAGER AS YOU MIGHT LOSE YOUR ITEMS DUE TO DECREASED BAG SPACE!). After that, revert your pets to your normal farming pets and continue progressing. Overnight farming at high levels Pet Combination: Mini Warrior, Mechanic, Mini Manager (All Maxed) I had just finished trying out the overnight farming for high levels (when your main knight might die a some point of time), for this stage, your main concern when doing overnight farming is not about stage progression, but item collection (to sell for gold and to progress in equipment as water droplet is extremely rare). To achieve this, you would need to focus on your attack damage rather than HP, since you would like to gain items as fast as possible and not focusing of letting your knight survive as long as possible. This is because regardless stage level, you will still receive 400 items per stage from monsters.